The Rain
by SuzHerondale
Summary: Mary una chica de diecisiete años como cualquier otra, que disfruta su vida y se divierte con sus amigos, todo parece ir bien hasta que conoce a la banda de sus sueños y al amor de su vida, ¿que puede tener eso de malo?, cuando el amor de tu vida es Niall Horan y esta completamente prohibido que se amen, es malo.
1. Chapter 1

1

LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA

Mary Pov

-Mi nombre es Maria-dije en voz baja-pero todos me dicen Mary.

-¿y que quieres ser Mary?-me pregunto el profe de Drama.

-Cantante-respondi.

-¿y piensas que puedes lograrlo hablando en ese tono?-me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si-respondi bajito y me mordi el labio para no decir mas.

-asi-dijo el con voz burlona-pues con esa voz no lo creo, mejor no me hagas perder mi tiempo y vete si.

Baje la cabeza y luego le saque el dedo y sali corriendo del auditorio oyendo como todos murmuraban, no pude aguantar las ganas de reir. me sente en una banca cercana y vi a Angie, mi mejor amiga que acaba de salir del auditorio ella estaba entre el pubico, cuando la vi me puse de pie y empezamos a caminar.

-Eso fue muy gracioso-me dijo riendo.

-Lo se-tenia que admitirlo fue mi mejor ridiculo.

Hablamos de lo muy raro que nos parecio el profesor por todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de Gabriela, y entramos a su cuarto pintado de negro y rosa fuerte, con sabanas del mismo tono rosa de las paredes, prendimos la tele y nos sentamos en la cama.

-¿como les fue?-pregunto ella tayendo con sigo dos vasos de limonada, tome uno y bebi un sorbo.

-la verda-dije yo- mal.

-Horiblemente mal-me apoyo Angie.

-Idiotamente y estupidamente mal-agregue.

Todas reimos.

-¿pero que paso?-pregunto Gaby.

-yo audicione, y el profe se puso histerico, asi que le saque el dedo y me fui corriendo-explique.

-y yo estaba demasiado cagada de la risa, para poder audicionar asi que me pare y me fui-dijo Angie.

-Simple, but effective1 -dije y ellas asintieron.

-Adivinen que consegui-nos dijo.

-¿Un trabajo?-pregunte y me rei.

-no seas riducula-dijo Gaby parandose y iendo hacia su gabeta-algo mucho mejor.

-¿que es mejor que tu propio dinero?-pregunto Angie.

Yo me encogi de hombros.

-No idiotas-dijo Gaby-consegui Boletos para ir a ver a One Direction.

Nos pusimos de pie Angie y yo enseguida fue como un reflejo involuntario, y comenzamos a cantar _Live while we're young._

_-_¿Como los conseguiste?-pregunte-ya estaban agotados.

-ha,ha, mami tiene contactos-dijo Gaby abanicandose con los boletos.

Todas reimos, yo no podia parar de sonreir, y aun menos sabiendo que iba a ver mis cinco chicos, a los cinco idiotas que tanto amo.

Despues de comer me fui a mi cuarto, o el cuarto que Gaby me habia prestado, ya llevaba viviendo dos años en la casa Gaby y este siempre habia sido mi cuarto, el que tenia vista a el patio trasero, amaba eso, siempre habia soñado con ver la estrellas con alguien especial ahi, y eso no habia pasado, casi cumplia dieciocho años y nadie habia estado conmigo, pero trate de no pensar en eso cuando me fui a acostar, estaba a punto de quitarme los zapatos cuando Gaby vino corriendo y se asomo a la puerta con sus largos cabellos negros sueltos, estaba despelucada y tenia una pijama de conejitos.

-Mary-dijo ella respirando agitada, se notaba que habia estado corriendo-¿puedes ir a la tienda a comprar leche?

-¿que?-pregunte casi gritando-¿porque yo? huevo, dile a Angie.

-Ella esta durmiendo-insistio Gaby.

-Yo tambien-replique.

Ella puso la cara mas tierna que podia hacer la que hacia que todo el mundo hiciera lo que ella quiera, la cara que hacia que todos pensaran que era tierna, esa misma cara que me daba ganas de golpearla.

Me levante de la cama y le arrebate el dinero de las manos.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

-Te odio-le dije.

-Te quieron tanto-dijo ella abrazandome-te prometo que mañana te hare la mejor comida del mundo, tu favorita, lasaña.

-Oh, mas te vale-le dije.

Baje abajo tome mi abrigo que decia One Thing y me mire al espejo, mi rizado cabello castaño oscuro me caia por debajo de los hombros haciendome cosquillas, y vi mis ojos de un color castaño comun pero parecian estar a punto de romper a llorar, siempre brillaban asi era extraño o como decia Angie, "mi maquillaje natural".

Abri la perilla y camine hasta la tienda mas cercana, estaba lloviznando y todo estaba muy oscuro en la calle iluminado sola mente por las luces naranjas de una farolas, cuando llegue a la tienda me senti protejida de la llovizna, pedi un litro de leche y volvi a salir, pero cuando sali ya no lloviznaba sino que caia a raudales, "para mi gran suerte", me puse la capucha del abrigo y decidi subir por una especie de callejon donde no caia lluvia, tal vez podria saltarme el muro y caminar dentro de la parte de atras del hotel, si no hacia ruido tal vez nadie me decubriria.

Cuando llegue al muro empeze a escalarlo con cuidado para no caerme, oyendo el sonido que hacia mis converse negras al rasparse contra el muro, cuando me subi y llegue al borde procure bajar con cuidado al otro lado pero algo me golpeo y me hizo caer despaldas golpeandome tan fuerte la espalda que no podia respirar y se me nublo la vista, cerro los ojos y conto hasta diez lentamente hasta restablecer mi respiracion, podia escuchar las voces de algunas personas que se habian acercada pero no queria abrir los ojos.

-¿are you okey?2-Me pregunto alguien en ingles.

-she speaks spanish3-dijo otra voz que me resulto tan familiar como respirar.

Abri los ojos del golpe y no podia creer lo que veia, Louis Tomlinson y Liam Payne estaban arodillados junto a mi. no lo podia creer me quede sin habla.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Liam en un perfecto español.

-Si-respondi incorporandome-solo me duele un poco la cabeza...

-Oh. ¿estas bien?-pregunto Niall quien vino corriendo hacia aqui.

Mis ojos se encontraron con sus hermosos ojos azules, y las piernas me fallaron, Louis y Liam tuvieron que sostenerme antes de que me cayera.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Niall-¿estas mareada?

-Si, fue el golpe-dije para conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, queria gritarle que lo amaba,pero eso no era propio de mi, (no mientras fuera la unicca fan con el, y menos aun si el me prestaba antencion)

-¿Quieres ir al hospital?-me pregunto Niall.

Lo mire directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules que parecian brillar hoy mas que nunca y...concentrate-me dije- y me mordi el labio.

-No es necesario, estoy bien-respondi-solo necesito volver a casa.

-no te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos-ofrecio Harry-Paul ve por el auto.

Pense en decirle que no a Harry, que podia caminar, pero era One Direction de quien estabamos hablando, cuando en la vida podira volver a verlos, ademas estaba lloviendo y no se me antojaba caminar, sonrei un poco a Zayn que me estaba sonriendo para darme animos, ay cuanto amo a estos chicos.

Despues de esperar a Paul, nos subimos todos al auto, que era bastante espacioso y bonito por dentro, los asientos eran de cuero negro y las alfombras rojas, hacia un frio que reconfortaba, no se que habia estado esperando exactamente del auto de 1D pero esto me sorprendio.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Louis

Inmediatamente me sonroje, y canturre para mis adentros, e_stupida, oh, que idiota eres._ solo asenti en respuesta a la pregunta de Louis, luego me percate que todos los chicos se habian inclinado hacia mi y estaban observandome.

-Esto es...-empezo Liam.

-Muy aburrido-completo Zayn

-Si-dijeron todos a la vez y regresaron a su pocision inicial, para mi suerte.

-¿que tal si...?-empezo Harry los chicos se inclinaron de la emocion-jugamos...-se inclinaron un poco mas-UN JUEGO-dijo Harry finalmente.

Rei, todos los otros dijero Bah, hasta Paul que estaba manejando rio.

-¿que juego, Harry?-pregunto Niall.

-Oh, podemos jugar a conocernos mejor-sugirio Zayn.

-Si y como ya todos nosotros nos conocemos bien, comenzamenzaremos con ella-dijo Niall Señalandome.

-SI acosemos a la chica-dijo Louis.

Hasta yo rei con ese comentario, me encantaba el nombre del juego.

-Bien, yo empiezo-declaro Harry-¿cual es tu nombre?

-Mary-respondi.

-Lindo nombre-dijo Niall

-Gracias-respondi.

-¿color favorito?-pregunto Louis.

-Emmm-dije pensandolo-en realidad tengo tres: morado, verde caña y azul.

-wao-dijo Niall.

-¿porque tienes tres colores favoritos?-pregunto Zayn

-QUE PREGUNTA, ZAYN-dijo Louis.

Zayn se puso a llorar de mentiras y a decir, I'm so sick of this Louis, I'm so sick of this, era como lo habia escuchado en muchos de sus videos antes asi que rei mucho, como ellos y al final les respondi la preegunta.

-Porque soy muy anormal-dije.

-me gusta, me gusta-dijo Liam.

-anormal ¿a que nivel?-pregunto Harry-¿nivel Louis?

-amm, no lo se-dije sonriendo-eso es bastante.

Todos reimos y nos pusimos a charlar sobre porque era Louis tan anormal, lo disfrutamos tanto que olvidamos el juego anterior, me olvide que estaba adolorida, todo lo que pensaba, veia y respiraba era One direction y no podia estar mas feliz por ello. El tiempo paso volando tan rapido que no me di cuenta de que estabamos en mi calle, si no hasta que Paul aparco el auto en el portico de la casa, me volte y mire a los chicos todos se despidieron con un abrazo y me baje del auto, camine hasta la entrada y mire como el choche se perdia entre la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia y pense que esta noche en la que habia tenido que ir obligada a la tienda, la noche en que habia llovido y la noche en que me habia caido habia sido...

La mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

**HOLA, AQUI ESTA MI NUEVA HISTORIA DEDICADA AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, NIALL HORAN Y A ONE DIRECTION, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE SOY SUPER DIRECTIONER, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. Y LEEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA TAMBIEN ¿SI?**

**PORFAVOR, HERMANAS DIRECTIONER PUEDEN APOYARNOS A LAS PANAMEÑAS Y SI QUIEREN QUE LAS AYUDEN COMENTEN SU PAIS.**

**PONGAN EN TWITTER #PanamaWantsWhereWeAreTour2014 y #PanamaDeserveA1DConcert ayuden siii**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Llorar

Niall Pov.

Baje las escaleras corriendo cuando escuhe que era hora de desayunar, cuando llegue ya Harry estaba en la mesa, lo abraze y agite sus cabellos.

-¿Que hay, ricitos?-le dije.

-Nada-dijo el y se inclino sobre la mesa-rayito de sol.

Lo mire y no puede evitar reirme de su expresion, Harry era tan...Harry, si esa era la unica manera de expresarlo, camine hasta el refrigerador, tome un litro de leche, y luego un vaso y me servi, me sente frente a Harry y bebi mi leche el me esta observando fijamente y sonriendo...Baje el vaso y lo mire.

-Muy bien, ¿que pasa? Hazza-pregunte.

-Mira lo que le pedi a Paul que buscara-dijo Harry pasandome unas hojas de papel-solo le di un nombre y mira todo lo que encontro. estos hombres trabajan mejor que el FBI.

Alze una ceja y no le dije nada, me concentre en lo que decia el papel, eran documentos en la primera hoja estaba un nombre y una foto. Maria decia arriba de la hoja, y la foto estaba la chica del cabello castaño claro y ojos hermosos que habiamos visto ayer, en la hoja decia su direccion, escuela, alergias...

-Harry-dije seriamente-dime que no estas pensando en secuestrarla.

-Claro que no, Potato-dijo Harry y se encogio de hombros-solo pensaba pasar a decirle hola.

-en la hoja dice que tiene diecisiete Harry, es ilegal lo que quiere hacerle.

Harry sonrio, pero fue serio cuando hablo-jamas le quitaria la chica a un amigo.

-¿a quien le gusta?-pregunte de inmediato y con un poco de temor-¿a Zayn?

-NO, tontito-dijo Harry y puso su cara de "cupcake" como lo llamaban las fans-a ti te gusta.

-porfavor Harry-dije-No seas ridiculo.

-Exiges demasiado Niall-dijo Harry y se levanto de la silla, camino hasta donde estaban las llaves y dijo mirandome-vamonos Niall.

-¿ir a donde?-pregunte.

-A la escuela de Mary, daaa-Dijo Harry como que fuera lo mas normal del mundo-la escuela esta muy lejos, y ella sale en unas horas.

Mary Pov

Estaba sentada en el muro de mi escuela, un grupo de chicas me rodeaba ansiosas por escuchar la historia que estaba por contar, otra vez...

-¿y te llevaron hasta tu casa?-pregunto Melanie una chica del otro salon.

-si -respondi harta de esa pregunta.

-¿y como huelen?-pregunto Amelia una chica de quince años.

La mire extraño pero mi distraje. cuando mis amigas llegaron y las echaron a todas, las chicas solo abuchearon y se fueron.

-Gracias-les dije y suspire aliviada.

-No hay de que-respondio Angie quitandole importancia-pero creo que despues de tu suceso con One Direction vas a necesitar un guardaespaldas.

-Para eso estan las amigas, ¿no?-dije tomando la mochila y caminando junto con ellas hasta el auto. cuando estabamos llegando al auto paso Ian el chico mas guapo de mi clase, no mejor dicho el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, y estaba hablando con Melanie, me di cuenta de que esta llevaba la falda del uniforme mas arriba de lo normal, y estaba jugando con su cabello mientras le hablaba.

-Melanie Fletcher-dijo Angie marcando con repulsion cada una de las silabas de su nombre-esa pequeña perrita faldera, escuche que todavia anda con Mike y anda haciendole ojitos a Ian.

-¿que podemos hacer?-dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Deberias hablarle-dijo Gaby chasqueando los dedos como si eso fuera una gran idea.

-¿que?-pregunte Atonita

-Si-concordo Angie- el te gusta desde el año pasado.

-Si, pero yo no puedo no...-empeze nerviosa.

-Ay. vamos Mary tu puedes.-Dijo Angie.

-no. no puedo solo pararme y hablarle-dije mas bien para excusarme-necesito algo de que hablar.

-pidele perdon por golpearlo con tu libro de Baldor-dijo Angie.

-¿QUE?-pregunte

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Angie le lanzo su libro de Baldor en la cabeza a Ian y ella y Gaby echaron a correr.

-te esperamos en la casa.-dijo Gaby

antes de que pudiera correr ya Ian habia volteado y...VENIA HACIA MI. AY DIOS, AHORA QUE HAGO. sentia como me temblaban las rodillas ahora me iba a odiar para siempre, Ian llego y me miro.

-Parece que se te cayo esto-me dijo amablemente.

-es que Angie me pidio que se le aventara y falle, lo siento-dije tomando el libro de Baldor.

-oh, no te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto-dijo Ian tranquilizandome.

-¿que no es para tanto?-exclame-te golpee con mi libro de Baldor, como dos mil paginas llenas de problemas matematicos, eso hubiara podido matar a cualquiera.

Ian rio-eres mu graciosa, ¿sabes? me preguntaba si querrias, ¿salir con migo este sabado?.

-¿hablas en serio?-dije casi ahogandome.

-si, eres muy divertida-Dijo Ian- y este sabado hay un evento especial al que me encantaria llevarte.¿Aceptas?

-mmmm, si-respondi.

-bien-dijo el- Paso por ti a las siete.

-a la siete esta bien-afirme.

-adios.-dijo Ian, besandome en la mejilla para despedirse.

Observe como se iba caminando, tratando de controlar mis emociones, cuando de repente alguien dentro de una camioneta negra me llama, miro hacia otro lado y camino mas deprisa, de repente una persona me hala rapidamente hacia la camioneta.

-PERO QUE MIERDA...-empiezo a Gritar.

-sshhhh-dijo Harry Styles quien me miraba expectativo-no grites.

Estaba al borde de la locura, como que no gritara, primero me secuestran y ahora me dio cuenta de que mis secuestradores son Harry Styles y Niall Horan COMO QUIEREN QUE NO GRITE AHHHHH.

-creo que esta a punto de darle un ataque epilectico, Harold-dijo Niall.

Harry abrio los ojos sorprendido, trate de calmarme y hablar relajada.

-Diganme, idolos que amo con toda mi alma.-dije suavemente y luego me desespere-¿PORQUE MIERDA ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO? NO ES QUE NO ME GUSTE, ME ENCANTA Y SI QUIEREN VIOLARME, OK, PERO A MI MAMA NO LE VA A GUSTAR Y LOS VAN A DEMANDAR Y...

me detuve al ver las caras llenas de terror de Niall y Harry.

-solo queremos invitarte a comer-dijo Niall

-ah.-dije yo, sintiendome como una tonta.

Harry exploto en risa y luego Niall, aun no entendia que era tan gracioso.

-¿porque se rien?-pregunte.

-¿enserio nos hubieras dejado violarte?-pregunto Harry incredulo.

_Mierda no reacciono bien ante el peligro_.

-claro que no-menti- era solo un ataque de panico.

-aja-dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

...

Niall Pov

-!no lo haria¡-le dijo Mary despuesde de haber viajado una hora por la ciudad.

-claro que si, lo harias-dijo Harry.

Todos bajamos del auto ayude a mary a bajar y el princeso Harry tambien me ofrecio su mano para que lo ayudara, Mary rio, Su risa no la habia escuchado mucho y podia decir que la recordaba que si la hubiera escuchado toda la vida, cada vez que la oia reir me daban ganas de reir.

-NIALLER-grito Harry-¿QUIERES COMER AQUI?.

-CLARO HARRY-le dije impitando su tono-¿SI NO PORQUE VENDRIA AQUI?.

-Eres un grosero-dijo Harry finjiendo llorar.

-ay, harry no llores no lo decia enserio-dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Mary rio-¿ustedes siempre son asi?

-¿asi, como?-pregunte.

-como hermanos.

-ummm, si-dijo Harry-en ocaciones Louis es nuestro perro, pero normalmente es conciderado como hermano.

Ella estaba tratando de aguantar la risa pero no podia, se via tan bonita cuando hacia eso.

-formamos la fila, mis princesas-sugirio Harry.

...

Mary Pov

Entramos al restaurante, que era tal vez lo mas elegante que habia visto en mi vida, las paredes eran cremas con un tapiz color rojo, las luces eran doradas y hacia ligeramente frio, pero era un frio reconfortante, nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada, y empezamos a charlar de como la habian pasado rodando Kiss you, luego nos trajeron nuestra comida, la camarera era rubia, con muchas curvas, plastica y con cirugias por doquier, era muy bonita, instintivamente mire a Niall, un poco celosa, pero Niall estaba muy ocupado viendo su pure de papas, era tan lindo, el que si vio a la chica fue Harry, pero lo unico que dijo fue un amable gracias, vi como la chica se enojaba porque ninguno de los dos les presto atencion, no puede evitar reir.

-¿de que te ries?-me pregunto Harry.

-oh, de nada-respondi

-ah, y...-dijo Niall de repente-ese chico en la escuela que estaba hablando contigo, ¿es tu hermano?

Hize memoria de los chicos con los que hable, el unico chico que pudieron haber visto era a Ian.

-No, el es...un amigo-dije pensandole, no iba a decirles que el era mi amor secreto que al fin me habia invitado a salir, despues de años de amarlo en silencio, tan patetica no podia ser.

Niall miro a Harry, una de esas miradas que se dan los mejores amigos, en las cuales se dicen muchas cosas que solo ellos pueden entender, tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Asi que es tu novio-afirmo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

-No, no lo es exactamente, pero yo...-empeze pero no pude terminar, porque Niall se levanto de la mesa sin decir una palabra y salio del restaurante. Mire a Harry pero el estaba tan perplejo como yo.

-tal vez deberia salir, puede que Niall me necesite-dijo Harry

-no.-dije-yo ire, creo que a lo mejor esta enojado conmigo.

-no tiene porque estarlo-dijo Harry

Solo hize una mueca y sali del restaurante, no muy lejos en una esquina oscura estaba sentado Niall, me acerque y me sente a su lado.

-Hola-le dije-¿me puedo sentar?

-haz lo que gustes-respondio Niall, lo dijo cortesmente pero fue algo cortante.

-escucha Niall, no quiero darle mas vueltas a esto-dije-pero si hice algo que te molesto lo siento.

-¿Porque crees que todo es sobre ti?-me pregunto Niall por primera vez mirandome a los ojos y hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, sus ojos eran tan hermosos que me hacian perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunte algo herida.

-haz salido hasta aqui con la ridicula idea de que estoy mal por ti, una simple chica que acabo de conocer, que no es nada para mi, ni siquiera creo que eres una fan, solo una simple y tonta chica que porque nos conoce cree que puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Niall

senti como si me atravesaran con un cuchillo, no lo podia cree, era el dulce irlandes Niall Horan el que me habia dicho esas palabras, lo queria mucho pero eso no hizo que calmara mi forma de ser, hizo que me doliera aun mas sus palabras, no es lo mismo que alguien que nisiquiera te importe te odie, a que alguien que te importa demasiado, que aun no te conoce bien, te odie.

-¿que te pasa?-grite sin poder contenerme-no me digas que tu tambien eres un niño pretensioso de hollywood, no me digas que me odias No...¿sabes que?, olvidalo, siempre amare a 1D, pero a ti no quiero verte mas, adios Niall, se feliz.

Me fui, corri, no se si me llamo, pero era ovbio que no iba a hacerlo, el era Niall Horan y me odiaba, y lo mas triste es que yo aun lo sigo queriendo, ¿no puedo ser mas idiota?, si, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho que no lo queria ver, cuando la verdad ando en deseos de verlo, no quiero verlo mas para poder hacerlo feliz.

No se cuanto corri pero cuando llegue a casa estaba agotada, no dije una sola palabra corri hacia mi habitacion cerre con llave y me tire sobre la cama a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mary pov

Me desperté temprano en la mañana sintiéndome fatal, hoy no quería ir a la escuela, y era tan solo miércoles.

Me pare prendi la tele y mire las noticias que anunciaba que no habian clases en el resto de la semana, lo habia olvidado por completo eso ya estaba anunciado, todos estaban durmiendo menos yo, pero daba igual ya no podia dormir, ni queria hacerlo.

Tome mis cosas y me meti al baño, tome una larga ducha intentando alejar los recuerdos que saltaron hacia mi de la noche pasada, en este instante añore el estado de seminconciencia en el que te encuentras cuando que levantas.

Sali del baño con el pelo aun mojado, cepille mis dientes, y me mire al espejo, ahi estaba yo mas palida que nunca, mis pecas resaltaban aun mas y tenia dos grandes ojeras color purpura bajo mis ojos hichados por tanto llorar, _que linda me veo hoy-pense con sarcasmo._

Sali del baño, me puse la ropa interior que Angie compraba para mi, era muy bonita con encajes y colores llamativos, nunca entendi porque se usaban asi de hecho cuando Angie los compro le pregunte.

-¿porque todas esas cosas lindas, si nadie las va a ver, excepto yo?

-tu que sabes, alguien las puede ver algun dia-dijo Angie.

despues de esa bochornosa conversacion mas nunca le habia preguntado, pero hoy el aspecto de mi ropa interior realmente no importaba.

Tome unos jeans, una sudadera gris y me puse mis tennis rojos, tome mi Ipod de la mesa y me puse los auriculares, tome las llaves y sali a caminar, a lo mejor desayunar en la tienda de cupcakes de la abuela seria algo relajante.

* * *

Zayn Pov

-Niall, quieres salir de ahi-dijo Harry por enesima vez.

Niall no respondio nada, los chicos se hallaban sentados en el piso afuera de la habitacion de Niall mientras esta seguia cerrada, el chico habia llegado ayer muy serio y sin mediar palabras se habia ido a la cama, todos los chicos habian subido preocupados para hablar con el pero no abrio la puerta.

-vamos Niall-dije-se que tienes hambre.

Enseguida Niall abrio la puerta, todos nos alegramos pero eso duro poco, Niall lucia realmente enfermo, tenia los pantalones ajados y estaba sin camisa, traia el pelo alborotado y dos grandes ojeras se extendian bajo sus ojos.

-!Amigo¡-exclamo Louis-luces terrible.

-ah, gracias Louis-dijo Niall intentando sonar animado, pero no combencio a nadie.

-AH-se escucho el grito de Lou por toda la casa-¿pero que le han hecho al pobre Niall?

-nosotros nada-dijo Liam calmando a nuestra estilista-el solo se lo ha hecho.

-ok, ok, calmense-dijo ella, aunque realmente ella era la unica que estaba alterada.-´no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Antes de que Niall, pudiera protestar lo halo adentro del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Los chicos y yo nos paramos del piso y fuimos hasta la sala de estar, donde habian dos sillones blancos, uno naranja muy largo y una television plasma sobre el muelble que tenia muchos juegos de wii y playstation, y muchas de nuestras peliculas favoritas, incluyendo el clasico buscando a Nemo que era el favorito de todos.

-estoy preocupado por Niall-dijo Liam

Louis le puso una mano en la espalda a Liam.

-¿puedes decirnos Harry que paso?-pregunte.

-No lo se Niall salio-Explico Harry con el rostro entre las manos-luego Mary salio para ver que pasaba, y cuando demoraron demasiado sali y encontre a Niall llorando, le pregunte que habia hecho y respondio que algo terrible y que Mary nunca volveria a hablarle.

-Mary, la chica que conocimos antes de ayer-dijo Louis-sabia que esa chica tenia algo especial.

-creo que Niall sabe eso-concordo Harry.

-hay que distraerlo-propuso Liam

-pero, ¿como?-pregunto Louis

-yo puedo llevarlo a desayunar-me ofreci.

-seria fantastico, eso lo ayudaria mucho-dijo Liam.

-hay un lugar de cupcakes caceros aqui cerca, deberias llevarlo-sugirio Harry

-entendido.

Niall bajo las escaleras ahora lucia mejor, estaba peinado, traia unos jeans, sus zapatillas altas favoritas las de color blanco y un sueter blanco tambien.

-brillas demasiado, luces como un angel-dijo Harry

-o un bebe, muy grande-sugirio Louis

reimos, bueno Niall sonrio, no rio lo que hizo que todos dejaramos de reir.

-ven conmigo rubio-le dije poniendome en pie y tomando las llaves del auto-te llevare a desayunar.

Niall me siguio sin protestar, aun estando mal su deblilidad era la comida.

Nos montamos al auto, me puse el cinturon y Niall se sento en el puesto del copiloto, arranque e iba manejando comodamente por la carretera, hacia demasiado silencio asi que no pude mas y explote.

-¿que es lo que paso anoche?-pregunte

Niall tampoco parecia poder contenerse mas, asi que lo solto todo, me conto la historia muy detalladamente, y en algunos momentos se le quebro la voz, parecia realmente afectado, no pude evitar compadecerme del chico.

-¿ahora que hago,Zayn?-me pregunto Niall-me siento tan mal por Mary.

-lo unico que puedes hacer es pedirle disculpas-dije.

-umm, no creo que ella quiera verme.

-tal vez no, pero vale la pena intentar-le dije-despues de desayunar, te llevare a su casa.

-ok-fue lo unico que Niall dijo.

le mire fijamente, estaba cambiado, mas nervioso, estaba jugando con la punta de su sueter, tenia las mejillas un poco rosas y la mirada en el bacio.

No puede evitar pensar que aqui pasaba algo.

-¿Niall?-lo llame.

-¿si,Zayn?-me pregunto el.

-y si la razon por la que le dijiste esas cosas, es porque te gusta-dije

Niall parecio dudarlo un segundo, y sus mejillas se coloraron aun mas.

-no-respondio-es una fan, y nosotros amamos a nuestras fans, jamas las tratariamos asi.

-Muy diplomatico-dije sonriendole. pero sabia que me ocultaba algo.

Aparque el auto al llegar a la tienda, y baje junto con Niall, abri las puertas, el hambiente era muy lindo, solo unas cuantas mesas, estaba pintado de crema y morado, habia gente charlando en una mesa y habia unos grandes maseteros con plantas, caminamos hasta el mostrador donde habia una niña de unos trece años, con un delantal.

-¿que les ofresco guapos?-nos pregunto moviendo su rojizo cabello.

-un cafe negro con dos de azucar para mi-dije-un frappe helado para este guapo rubio de aca y cuatro panesillos de pasas.

-seran diez con noventa y cinco-nos dijo la chica sonriendo.

Pagamos y ella nos entrego los pedidos, caminamos hacia el lado izquierdo, y vimos una mesa Niall la señalo. era la ultima mesa, la de la esquina donde entraba mucha luz solar, Niall tenia cierta debilidad por ese tipo de mesas, caminamos hasta ella y no sentamos a comer, solo escuche la puerta al abrirse y vi como Niall se ruborizaba aun mas y miraba fijamente en esa direccion, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, pero aun asi lo hize, ella era tan reconocible aunque trajera su castaño cabello rizado mojado, como ahora.

* * *

Mary Pov

Entre a la tienda y me asalto el familiar aroma a Panques, camine hacia el mostrador y me quite los auriculares del Ipod para hablar con lo chica del mostrador.

-buenos dias Linda-le dije.

-buenos dias, Mary-dijo ella quien ya me conocia porque venia todos los dias aqui.

-¿esta tu abue?-le pregunte.

-No, salio hacer unas compras-dijo Linda-y me dejo acargo, creo que quiere entrenarme, como sea en la noche necesito hacer un inventario, ¿crees que podrias ayudarme?

-claro-respondi-no es como si tuviera algo que hacer.

ella rio, pero yo lo decia encerio.

-bien, te esperare hoy-dijo sonriendo-¿que te ofresco hoy? ¿lo de siempre?

-sip-dije buscando en mi bolsillo el dinero.

-cinco con cuarenta.-me dijo Linda

-enseguida lo pago-dije aun me faltaban cuarenta y cinco centavos, habia dejado mi cartera eh casa, soy un total desorden.

-no hace falta yo invito-dijo una voz masculina.

Alze la vista y me encontre con Niall, abri los ojos sorprendida.

-¿pero que...?-tartamudee.

-¿puedo hablarte un segundo?-me pregunto.

_Claro que si. _decia mi cerebro, Niall hoy estaba tan guapo que dolia, queria abrazarle y quedarme con el toda la tarde, teniamos tanto de que hablar.

-No, no hay nada de que hablar-menti

-porfavor, solo sera un minuto.-rogo

-ah...eso lo cambia todo

-¿enserio?

-No.

-Vamos, Mary-dijo Niall-luego de esto entendere que no quieras hablarme nunca pero solo habla conmigo un minuto, ¿si?.

No podia negarle nada a ese, chico de rostro tan dulce y ojos azules del mismo color del cielo.

-esta bien-me rendi

Niall tomo mis cosas del mostrador y caminamos hasta una mesa donde estaba Zayn, quien se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarme.

-Bueno, Niall-dijo Zayn-me tengo que ir, Perrie esta por llegar y tengo que buscarla en el aereopuerto. mas tarde paso por ti rubio. adios Mary, fue un placer volverte a ver.

-igual, adios Zayn-dije sentandome y ocupando su puesto.

Niall se sento frente a mi, y tomo aire, yo levante una ceja.

-Lo siento, y lo siento muchisimo-dijo Niall-no debi hablarte de esa manera y estoy muy arrepentido, eres una fan y nosotros amamos a nuestras fans...

-Niall, quieres callarte-dije interrumpiendolo y no pude evitar romper en llanto-no me interesan tus disculpas, te perdone apenas me lo dijiste, pero aun no entiendo ¿porque? ¿porque me trataste de esa manera?... necesito ir al baño.

dije sintiendome muy apenada y levantandome y corriendo hacia el baño.

* * *

Niall Pov.

La vi mientras corria hacia el baño, estaba llorando, todos en el restaurante la vieron pero no importaba, yo, yo la habia hecho llorar y ahora me queria tirar de un puente.

Corri hacia el baño, habia solo uno, para hombres y mujeres, era un baño individual, la puerta estaba entre abierta y Mary estaba tirada en el piso con las manos en la cara, su cabello caia alrededor de sus hombros ya esta casi seco y se le volvia a rizar de esa manera tan extraña qeu solo habia visto antes en el cabello de Harry, no puede aguantar mas y entre y cerre la puerta con pestillo tras de mi, ella alzo la cabeza rapidamente.

-Niall, no puedes entrar-me dijo-que acaso no ves que esta ocupado.

Ella decia cosas tan bonitamente ilogicas.

-Lo note-le respondi-pero no podia dejarte asi, no me agrada que las chicas lloren.

Camine y me sente junto a ella, en el estrecho baño, podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a mi, era... agradable.

-arrgg, odio esta estupida sudadera-dijo y se la saco por encima de la cabeza. quedando solamente con una camiseta de tiras, muy delgada. mostrando la curva de su clavicula y... _concentrate Niall-pense_

-¿y bien?-me pregunto ella mirandome a los ojos-¿vas a decirme porque me hablaste asi?

Me mordi el labio, pensando en porque le hable asi, era una respuesta tan profunda que no queria averiguar.

-era que estaba estresado y lo descargue todo injustamente contigo, lo lamento-menti bueno excepto en la parte de que lo lamentaba eso si era cierto.

Hubo un silencio me moria de ganas de abrazarla, supongo que porque era una fan y yo las adoraba pero me sentia extrañamente bien estando con ella...

-¿porque te importo?-dijo ella sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¿de que hablas?-le pregunte sin entender a que se referia.

-porque te importo disculparte, osea entiendo eres una buena persona y todo eso-dijo Mary-pero eres famoso, con un simple mensaje a mi casa o un tweet hubiera bastado, pero tu me lo dijiste en persona y ademas no te rendiste cuando no quise escucharte, ¿Porque te esforzaste tanto por una simple chica que conociste hace dos dias?

-porque eres una buena persona, y pareces interesante, me gustaria que fueramos amigos, ¿quien podria ser mejor amigo que una fan?

ella asintio-entiendo.

Se levanto del piso yo hice lo mismo y me pare mirando hacia ella, me di cuenta de que este baño era demasiado estrecho estaba demasiado cerca, pero aun asi anhelaba estar aun mas cerca, ¿como es que una chica que solo conosco de tres dias puede hacerme sentir asi? supongo que es bastante guapa, pero es muy pequeña parada frente a mi su cabeza logabra rozar un poco de mi barbilla.

-¿amigos?-me pregunto dandome la mano

-Amigos-asegure y hale su brazo la acerque a mi y la abraze, ella me devolvio el abrazo, podia sentir sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda , eso me hizo sonreir y abrazarla aun mas fuerte, me encantaba la sensacion que producian sus cabellos al rozarse con mi barbilla, y tenerla tan cerca era... Magico.

Nos separamos, senti como subia el calor a mis mejillas.

-¿nos vamos, nueva amiga?-le dije ofreciendole mi brazo.

-claro-dijo ella ignorando mi brazo y saliendo primero.

cuando salimos unas señoras que estaban haciendo fila por el baño nos miraron mal.

-hum-dijo una señora regordeta apartando el rostro-que indecentes son los adolecentes de ahora.

Mary yo salimos corriendo afuera de la tienda reimos mucho.

-¿como no pensamos en que la gente podia estar esperando?-me pregunto ella con las mejillas rojas de tanto reir. me dieron ganas de besar sus mejillas porque se veia tan adorable.

-no lo se-respondi a su pregunta-ahora creo que pensaran que estabamos haciendo cosas malas.

Ella paro de reir y se puso seria, me preocupo que la hubiera incomodado.

-¿no te preocupa tu imagen, como artista?-me pregunto.

me alivio un poco que eso fuera lo que la incomodara y no lo que habia dicho sobre lo que la gente pensaria que estabamos haciendo.

-la verdad no-le dije-no creo que ninguna de esas señoras sepan que es One Direction.

-pero otras personas en la panaderia si-dijo ella- y que tal si preguntan donde estabas, y ellas dicen que haciendo...cosas malas con una joven de diecisiete años, todos se enterarian y seria un gran escandalo.

-lo negare todo-fue lo unico que dije-realmente no estabamos haciendo nada.

-yo lo se, tu lo sabes. pero ellos no-dijo ella-la prensa puede ser tan fastidiosa como un dolor de cabeza.

-a mi no me molesta-le dije sinceramente-pueden decir lo que quieran, siempre y caundo yo sepa quien soy, estare bien.

Ella sonrio y miro hacia el otro lado de la calle donde habia un reloj.

-ya casi es almuerzo, y no he comido casi nada-dijo ella-hemos dejado nuestra comida en la mesa y te apuesto a que Linda ya la desecho.

-oh, no interesa-dije restandole importancia

-oh, claro di eso ricachon-dijo ella burlandose de mi-debo irme, Angie y Gaby estaran como locas.

-ok, chao-dije y la bese en la mejilla para despedirme.-¿haras algo esta noche?

-si-dijo ella con cara de cansancio-ayudare a Linda a hacer el inventario aqui, pero te twitteare algo nuevo amigo.

-esta bien, te veo luego -le dije

Observe como caminaba a casa, queria abrazarla de nuevo y ya no me importaba nada, esa chica atraia mi atencion.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrio una idea.

* * *

Mary Pov.

Llegue a casa aun emocionada y feliz por ser la nueva amiga de Niall Horan, cuando entre las chicas estaban en nuestra sala de paredes blancas y silllones negros me sente a un lado de ellas y sonrei.

-Hola mujeres-las salude.

-NO nos hables traidora-dijo Gaby

-¿de que hablan?-pregunte

-¿porque no nos dijiste que eras amiga de 1D?-me pregunto Angie y me paso un periodico en donde se leia en el encabezado principal.

_**Niall Horan y Harry Styles cenaron ayer en el restaurante mas elegante de la ciudad con una chica misteriosa y hoy se les vio a Zayn Malik y Niall Horan desayunar con la misma chica, ¿Quien es ella?**_

Baje lentamente el periodico, donde debajo del encabezado se podia ver una imagen mia con Niall y Harry entrando al restaurante y otra de cuando estabamos en la mesa y Zayn se despidio de nosotros, en ninguna se ve bien mi cara, por suerte.

-¿quiere explicarlo?-preguntp Gaby

Les conte todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y todo lo que paso hoy, y ellas escucharon muy atentas sin interrumpir, al final el hambre me vencio y me levante a hacerme unos macarrones con queso de la caja.

-no puedo creer que Niall hiciera eso-dijo Gaby desde la sala-pense que era un buen chico.

-Y lo es-afirme desde la cocina, concentrada en batir el queso en los macarrones-solo tuvo un momento de estres, todos los tenemos y muchas veces nos desquitamos injustamente con los demas.

-si, como tu cuando te amargas en las mañanas-dijo Angie.

-callate-le dije pasando los macarrones de uh colador al plato, tome un tenedor y puse el plato en la mesa, luego tome un vaso y lo llene de pepsi. finalmente me sente a degustar.

-¿alguien tiene planes hoy?-pregunto Angie-escuche que hay una fiesta y es de entrada libre, todo el mundo ira ¿quien se anota?

-Lo siento-dijo Gaby-tengo examen el proximo lunes y pienso aprovechar estos dias para estudiar.

-¿tu Mary?-me pregunto con esperanzas.

-Yo tampoco puedo-le dije con la boca llena de comida-ya le prometia a Linda que la ayudaria hoy a hacer el inventario de la tienda.

-wao que divertidas-dijo Angie con sarscasmo-una se queda estudiando y la otra se va a trabajar. Que divertidas mis amigas.

-tu deberias estudiar-le dijo Gaby-los examenes...

-Gabriela no hables de examenes porfavor ¿si?, suenas demasiado nerd-le dije-deberias olvidarte de eso y divertirte un poco, hace rato que no sales. y Tu Angie deberias ir a esa fiesta con Gaby pero no te diviertas tanto, ni te quedes hasta tan tarde, tienes que encontrar un modo en el cual puedas divertirte y cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Ambas bajaron la cabeza y dijeron en broma a la vez-si mama.

-Me alegra guiarlas por el buen camino hijas-dije con ancento de una dama rica y refinada con muchos años de experiencia.

Ellas rieron.

-¿y tu no vienes?-pregunto Gaby

-quisiera pero no puedo-le respondi-una promesa, es una promesa.

Ella puso cara de lamento pero no dijo nada.

-¿que tas si vamos a comprar vestidos?-sugirio Angie tomando su bolso.

-Si-dijo Gaby emocionada y ambas corrienron hacia la puerta, se dutuvieron al ver que no salia.

-¿no vienes?-me pregunto Angie

-no-dije negando con la cabeza-prefiero quedarme aqui, comer y leer un poco, tal vez con suerte duerma algo.

-esta bien, loca-dijo Angie y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Decidi que tal vez podria leer un poco, asi que me levante, deje el plato en el fregador y camine hasta el mueble donde estaban nuestros libros, me quede pensando ¿que deberia leer?, repase los libros con las manos y vi un libro nuevo: Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, wao Angie esta leyendo cosas inapropiadas-pense-yo tambien quiero leerlo.

Tome el libro y me puse a leer.

* * *

Niall Pov

Paul paso a recogerme y me llevo a la casa, cuando entre todos los chicos estaban en la picina, fui hasta ahi y me sente en una silla.

-Hola-les dije.

-Hola Nialler-dijo Liam

-¿zayn fuiste a buscar a Perrie?-le pregunte.

-ella llega mañana-me dijo

-pero tu...-estaba confundido-tu dijiste...

-si, era una mentira para que ustedes hablaran-dijo Zayn acercandose al borde de la picina.

-eres una vil rata mentirosa-le dije.

Zayn rio

-como sea-dijo Harry interrumpiendonos-¿como te fue?

-Mary me perdono-dije-y seremos amigos.

-aja, Niall-dijo Louis-define tu concepto de amigos, es de la clase de "amigas" que tiene Harry, o de las amigas que tiene Liam.

-mas bien de las que tiene Liam-dije-lo siento Harry, tu definicion es muy pervertida.

-lo entiendo, lo entiendo-dijo Harry sumergiendose otra vez.

-ah, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?-pregunte.

Harry volvio a salir del agua-no Niall, no viajare otra vez de america a Inglaterra solo para comprarte algo de Nandos, no volvera a suceder.

-no-dije-no era eso, ¿era si querian venir a acompañar a Mary a hacer el inventario?

-Claro, ¿porque no? puede ser divertido-dijo Liam

-sabia que podia contar con ustedes-dije sonriendo.

-espera un momento-dijo Louis-cuando fuiste a Inglaterra esa vez, fue porque Niall te pidio que le compraras algo en Nandos.

-si-respondio Harry

-el nos dijo que te habias enfermado y necesitabas ver a tu mama-dijo Zayn-estuvimos preocupados toda la semana.

-ah, esto es incomodo, yo la verdad...-dije y me fui corriendo.

-Niall, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR-grito Louis


End file.
